The Dragon's Treasure
by WindyCanyon
Summary: Lovino never expected to catch the interests of a dragon. He didn't even know how he did it. It was just an ordinary day, he was going home, and whoosh—He was gone. Snatched up by a giant dragon and his razor claws. Only the good graces of one man keeps the dragon from eating him, but in exchange for that safety, he gives up his freedom.
1. Chapter 1

He picked up a few gold coins and tossed them aside. Gold had lost its touch for him. It shone in light and was easy to obtain if one knew where to look. That made it all the more boring. He moved on to the jewels. They had a variety of colors, shapes, and luster, but they held no more warmth than the gold did. Jewels were by far some of his most valuable pieces, but even they couldn't hold his interest anymore. He needed a new treasure. A jewel with flesh to touch and a heart to keep him entertained.

Once the thought crossed his mind about a living jewel, he knew it was probably the least boring idea he'd had in years. Setting fire to villages was fun, as was stealing treasure from greedy lords, but he wanted more than that temporary thrill. He'd made up his mind, he would take a living jewel. Now, there was only the color and shape left to decide. A female, although beautiful, would be too much trouble. The most beautiful maidens were either spoiled princesses (Knights would surely come to bother him for taking her) or they were hidden with the fairies and everyone knew the fea were full of tricks. They'd most likely give him an illusion of a girl and take half his treasure for her, or give him the worst one of the lot, still for half his treasure. No, the best path would be to take a male, but he would have to be careful who he chose. A man had more fight than a woman, and that would make him interesting, along with more trouble.

What kind of man did he want to take? He liked musicians and singers, maybe someone who could do both. Playing an instrument wouldn't be necessary if they could sing. The thought of his new treasure singing him to sleep amused him greatly. And it would be wonderful if they could dance. He loved to watch the villages hold festivals, and to watch all the humans dance, before he burnt them down. He'd never danced before, nor did he think he would like to, but he'd seen people move in ways that dazzled the mind and called for a smile upon his face. Yes, a dancing, laughing, singing treasure would suit his tastes quite nicely.

...

"Come on, Lovi! Sing another."

"Pay me first. I'm suppose to be selling pots, but you just had to make me start singing." He shoved a bowl into Antonio's hands.

His friend dropped a few silver coins into it and set it back at his feet. "You've caught the attention of the townspeople."

"Yes, but I'm suppose to be selling Feliciano's pots and baskets, not my voice."

"All you've done is sit and scowl. You're scaring everyone off. If you weren't my friend, I'd be afraid to approach you too." Antonio sat beside him and smiled.

"No, you wouldn't be," he grumbled. People were eyeing him curiously. They were interested to hear him sing more. The smallness of the town didn't allow for many bards to pass through and any musicians inside the town were mediocre at best. "Fine, but you sit here and deal with people buying things. Let me borrow your mandolin."

Lovino settled the stringed instrument into his arms and rested his fingers on the strings. He hesitated a moment before strumming the strings. People were looking over, already inching closer, but he ignored them. By the time he opened his mouth to sing, a good crowd was gathering.

"_Dragon ho, dragon hi.  
The princess sits in pretty towers.  
Knights come with armies armed in battlemail,  
but the dragon just knocks them aside with his tail.  
They can't run. They can't hide.  
The dragon love to have fun with their ragged hides.  
The princess cries,  
but she'll be there until she dies.  
Dragon hi, dragon ho._"

It was a cheerful tune that he'd sang many times in different towns. It was one of his favorites, but the people looked at each other and glanced to the skies. He took a que from the crowd and changed to a song with amusing lyrics, and soon the people were smiling. A few children had started to dance, and the pots and baskets were slowly disappearing and his bowl was full with coins.

"I should start putting my cart closer, you're good for business." Antonio laughed as the market began to close.

"If you put it any closer, we'd have to merge our stocks." He handed Antonio his mandolin and transferred the money into a pouch around his neck. Lovino folded up the blanket he'd been sitting on and threw it into his cart.

"That's a great idea!"

"Idiot." He rolled his eyes, and got his horse from the town's stables. "Stop joking around."

"I'm not joking. We could split the profit right down the middle." Antonio helped him hook his horse to the cart.

"Stupid. Pots sell for more than your produce. I'd lose money if we split it like that."

"Really?" Antonio smiled and rubbed his neck. "I'm not good with money."

"I can tell. See you tomorrow." Lovino hopped up on the bench and snapped the reigns.

"Bye!"

He waited to get out of town before he stopped to pried up the bench and dropped the money pouch into the hiding spot. It's not that he didn't trust the people in town, they were rather nice, but there were pickpockets in every town. Lovino took precautions to protect the little money he earned like any good former thief, but he had trouble controlling his own urges to slip his hand into a pocket or two. Lovino had promised his brother no more stealing though, and he would keep good on that promise.

"Damn." He sighed and looked back at the town of Dragonglen. It was small, just rebuilding from a "dragon attack" a few years back. He believed the town just had an unfortunate habit of burning down. It had been destroyed by fire so many times, the only people who stayed there were families that had been there forever. The only reason Lovino had decided to stay there was because he had promised Feliciano that they would settle in the first town they came across. Unfortunately, it had to be this one. But Lovino couldn't really complain. The people were wonderful and Feliciano loved it. If Feliciano was happy, then he'd stick around for now. It was nice having a place he could consider home, but he missed travelling. Lovino missed the freedom of having no place to return to and no one to hold him down. He could feel the itch to roam growing as he grew more comfortable in Dragonglen.

His horse stopped suddenly and he snapped out of his daze. A large tree blocked the road. Lovino glanced around cautiously and jumped to the ground. Both sides of the road were lined by pale wheat fields, and the closest trees were merely specs in the distant Drake Forest.

"I don't like this, Penne." Lovino grabbed his horse's bridle and led her around the tree. Everything was so quiet, not even the wind dared to make a sound, and Penne kept her ears pricked up. Just as he rounded the tree, a strange noise reached his ears. He looked around, trying to locate the source. Lovino glanced up in time to see a huge, green shape descending from the sky.

He screamed and threw himself into the ditch, just as claws grabbed the air where he was. Penne let out a frightened whiny and took off without him. "No! Come back!"

Lovino looked back to see the thing turning for another go at him. The monster was as terrifying as the stories said. He sprinted into the fields of wheat, hoping to outrun the monster, but a wall of flame cut him off and the beast landed. Lovino fell back and started scrambling backwards.

"Please, don't eat me! I don't taste good! I'm not a virgin!"

The dragon quirked its massive head and raised a clawed foot. Lovino threw up his arms and cowered, closing his eyes in the face of death, but he was suddenly lifted. He opened his eyes and saw the ground rushing beneath him, growing farther away. He looked up and saw an armored chest, leading to a long, scaly neck.

Lovino passed out.

* * *

**New story! Let me know if you want more of this.**

**-_Windy_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold and the ground was hard. He'd had the most terrible dream that a dragon had snatched him up and carried him off to his doom. Lovino slowly opened his eyes, but what faced him brought his dream to life. He let out a shout and fell out of the cage of claws around him. Lovino scrambled back until he realized the dragon wasn't pursuing him.

His breath came in ragged gulps. The monster blinked at him, curiosity glimmering in the back of its eyes. The setting sun reflected off the dragon's emerald scales, sending shards of light around the cave. He glanced behind the dragon to the exit, but the beast's hulking mass blocked any chance of running. And even if he made it pass, the waterfall that blocked the entrance would surely drown him with its force. The dragon continued to stare at him and the intelligence in those eyes unnerved him. They looked at him intently with barely concealed interest. The dragon went to pick him up again, but Lovino backed away. Smoke rose from the dragon's nostrils and the beast snatched him up roughly, dumping him into an alcove towards the top of the cave. Instead of falling on rock, a soft bed comforted his landing. He looked up in surprise, but the dragon was already gone, slithering into some dark recess.

Now that he was alone, Lovino relaxed and looked around. He could barely see anything in the shadows, but red velvet curtains lined the walls. The bed took up most of the space and it felt like he was on a cloud. By the time the last bit of light disappeared, the toll fear and panic finally struck him and Lovino fell into sweet slumber.

...

He hadn't known what to do when he landed in his cave and the human was unresponsive. The human had still been alive, and he was incredibly relieved when his new treasure woke up again. The human feared him, although it wasn't surprising, it'd be tiresome if his jewel screamed every time it saw him in his true form. But there was always hope. The human, in spite of his fear, was still able to function. His eyes, wide with fright, held a small spark of curiosity. Perhaps, with time, the human could rise above his fear.

He climbed the steps to the bedroom in a form he hadn't used in nearly thirty years. Once he reached the top, he was out of breath and his joints ached from disuse. He waved his hand and torches flickered to life, casting soft light over the room. His treasure laid curled in bed, clinging to a pillow as if his life depended upon it. He approached silently and sat on the edge of the bed, peering at his new treasure. Pretty, brown hair fell across the human's face, and he brushed it back softly. He commended himself for choosing such an attractive treasure. It wasn't everyday he came across something pretty. He played with the silken locks of hair, satisfied with his catch.

From what he had observed of the human, he wasn't overly connected with the townspeople. There was a certain detachment between people and his treasure, and it was obvious he wasn't a valued member of the community. It had made him the perfect target. With no attachments to the town, people were unlikely to come after some poor, lovely, pot seller.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the sleeping human's ear and whispered, "You belong to _me_."

...

His eyes snapped open. Hot breath ghosted over his cheek and Lovino slowly turned his head. He found himself nose to nose with a strange man. Two glowing eyes burned into him, leaving him frozen as the green orbs flickered in and out of the dim light. The man tilted his head slightly and straightened up.

"Who...Who are you?" He sat up and stared at the stranger fearfully, scooting away from him. The light played on the man's golden hair. It reminded him of wheat, pale in color, and just as shaggy. The man wore a loose shirt and pants tied with a sash.

"You may call me..." The man grew thoughtful, his unnerving eyes drifting away from him. "Arthur. Yes, my name will be Arthur. I like that name quite well."

Lovino frowned, confused by how the man had _chosen_ his name. "Did the dragon bring you here too?"

Arthur grew thoughtful again. "In a way, yes."

"Is the dragon out there?" He gestured to the main cave.

"No." A smirk curled on Arthur's lips and his eyes seemed to grow brighter with some joke Lovino didn't understand.

He stood from the bed and looked over the edge of the alcove. An uneven stair descended down to the ground floor, and moonlight reflected off the pool of water below. As Arthur said, there was no sign of the dragon and only the soft splash of the waterfall that hide the entrance to the cave broke the silence. "Does this mean I can escape?"

"No."

"Why not?" He looked back at the man, but found he couldn't face Arthur's piercing eyes directly. They were too sharp, bladed with some wicked pleasure. He'd seen some horrible things and people, but none matched the look in this man's eyes. They could devour him whole and still want more. They made him prickle with displeasure.

"I won't let you."

"Why!" He looked at the man angrily. Feliciano was probably driving himself mad with worry by now, and had probably gone running into town screaming bloody murder about how his horse came home without him. It'd be troublesome for everyone to stay away much longer. He had to get away, whether this stranger liked it or not.

Green eyes raked down his body and back up to his face. "You're too valuable to let go."

His cheeks grew warm and Lovino looked away. "Valuable...Is this a trick?"

Arthur frowned. "No."

"Why would I be found valuable! I thought dragons liked pretty things, like gold and jewels." He curled a piece of hair around his finger and tugged it nervously.

"You are pretty." Lovino stared in shock at the blond's blunt answer, and Arthur just tilted his head. "Is it really that surprising? Don't you know your own worth?"

"No." He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "I need to leave. My brother is probably worried that I'm not home."

Arthur scowled deeply and stared at him, displeased by something he said. "So? You might as well forget about all that. This is your home now. The only way you'll ever leave now is if you die, and neither of us want that."

"I refuse to believe that! I have to get back to my brother! Why was I brought here? This doesn't make any sense! What would a dragon want from someone like me?" Lovino itched his palm roughly. His hands felt cold, along with the rest of his body.

"A dragon does what a dragon wants. I heard you singing in the town square. You have a nice voice. I especially liked your song about dragons." Arthur smiled slightly. It wasn't a nice smile at all and seeing it made shivers go down Lovino's spine. It was cold, lacking kindness and compassion, and it took pleasure from the distress of others.

He looked at Arthur in surprise, trying to push down the feeling of fear the man gave him. "I don't remember seeing anyone like you there."

"I wasn't in the crowd, but I could hear your lovely voice clearly, my treasure." Arthur laid back against the headboard and yawned, smiling again that terrifying grin.

"Why are you calling me that?" Lovino eyed the man warily and crept closer. The man looked harmless enough, but his eyes merely hinted at the threat that made Lovino's skin crawl. Trust was not a word he would ever associate with Arthur.

"That's what you are, and I don't know your name."

"My name is Lovino. Don't call me 'your treasure'. I'm not yours, I'm not anyone's."

"I will call you whatever I please. Now, come to bed and we'll save the rest of this chatter for morning." Arthur slipped under the blankets and looked at him expectantly.

"Are there no other beds?" He fidgeted and scratched his palm.

"You didn't have a problem with my bed before, or is it me that bothers you? I apologize, but this is my bed and it is your bed. We will share it," Arthur said, leaving no room for argument.

"You better not do anything to me." He glared at Arthur and laid down on the edge of the bed, as far from Arthur as he could get. Lovino was terrified. Arthur looked like he could consume him with a single look.

"I'm not some uncivilized brute. You are safe in my care." Arthur smirked, flashing his teeth. For a moment, Lovino thought he saw two naturally long incisors, but the light went out before he could confirm it.

"Good night, my treasure."

"Don't call me that," he mumbled and turned his back to the strange man. Lovino could feel those eyes burning into his back, but he didn't dare turn and meet them. Unlike before, he didn't go to sleep. He fought back slumber and listened carefully the breathing of the man next to him until it soften and slowed.

Lovino was no brave knight. He wouldn't stand and fight against a dragon that could eat him without blinking an eye. He much rather make it out alive and unharmed than search for glory in the death of a monster. It was in his nature to turn tail and run if danger presented itself, or use dirty tricks to save his neck. Lovino wasn't unfamiliar to his own cowardliness. He was quite fine using a few shameful ruses to get out of tight spots, but facing a dragon was something else entirely. He lacked the skills one needed to even begin to face a dragon. Things like bravery, courage, and intelligence. Lovino had none of these things. He was a cowardly thief from the gutter whose sordid wit had barely gotten him out of all the difficult situations in his life—situations that if he was truly intelligent, he would have known how to avoid. His only virtues was his ability to play music and sing. The only way Lovino would even have a chance of escape would be to trick the dragon, if that was even possible. Dragons were known to be wise and cunning in their own right. He was no match for a dragon, but giving up without a fight hurt his pride more.

He slipped silently out of bed. With Arthur and the dragon most likely asleep, now seemed like the perfect time to try a sneak out. Lovino silently crept towards the stair, his boots in hand. Just as he was about to take the first step down, Arthur's voice spoke up sleepily, "Get back to bed, my treasure. Waking a dragon is not a smart way to stay alive."

"Damn it," he cursed and threw down his boots angrily. Lovino laid back in bed and glared at the darkness. Arthur went back to sleep, and he finally closed his eyes. There was no point in trying to escape again tonight if Arthur would just hear him. And, to be truthful, Lovino was exhausted and not just from being dragged off by a dragon. Most of his days had been spent looking for work to support himself and Feliciano. If it wasn't selling pots, he was usually helping someone fix a leaky roof or mend a damaged fence, and then there were a few nights working at the local tavern as a bard. He got good money for that job, but it left little time for sleep and even less time to relax. Laying on something so soft was a wonderful change to the lumpy bed in his drafty room at home. With no reason to stay awake, he slipped into slumber without much more resistance.

* * *

**People seem to like the idea of this story, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**-_Windy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle fingers trailed across his cheek, pausing to trace his lips, and continued down his neck. He let out a sigh and the soft touch disappeared. Lovino opened his eyes sleepily and locked gazes with two vivid emeralds. The reality of yesterday hit him brutally and he sat up abruptly, scrambling away from Arthur. It all seemed surreal, as if it happened to someone else. He looked around, glancing over Arthur, and held back his surprise at the change in the room. Light flooded the bedroom from the entrance of the main cave. The watery, refracted light washed over the walls and bed, imitating the bottom of a pond.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He rubbed his face and thought of his brother. His body was sore and still tense with fear.

Arthur stood and pulled back a curtain from the wall to reveal a tunnel. "Come along. I expect you're tired still. A bath should help."

Lovino rose and followed the blond down the tunnel without a word. He was in need of a bath and he feared Arthur enough not to argue. The tunnel was dim, torches lined the walls, and the air was damp. They took a turn and the ceiling opened up into another cave.

Arthur led him over to a shallow pool. Steam rose from the water, and there was a set of clothes waiting for him.

"Take as long as you want, although don't take too long. Breakfast won't wait forever." In the gloom, Arthur's eyes practically glowed. "I'll be waiting."

He watched Arthur depart. Once the blond was gone, Lovino quickly threw off his clothes. The water looked wonderful and it felt even better. He sank nose deep into it and closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting his brother and troubles. All his fear and desolation melted off his body, and Lovino felt many times lighter. He stayed there many moments without moving, resting in the peace as long as he could. As soon as he opened his eyes, Lovino knew all the fear would be back and he would have to think up some desperate plan of escape.

It would have been completely dark if not for the strange lights floating on the water. They gave off the queerest blue glow, but Lovino didn't pay them much mind. He'd seen many such lights floating in the far off Drake Forest, though he dare not approach them. The townsfolk believed that if one saw them, misfortune would await them in the coming days. Usually, Lovino wasn't one to believe in such superstitions, but looking at his current position, the townsfolk might have been right.

Beside the clothes, Lovino found a soft wash clothe and a bar of soap. He lathered up the soap and scrubbed down his body. Despite the layers of dirt that clung to him, the water never grew cloudy or cold. By the time he was done, his skin was pink and smooth.

"That's better," he breathed and settled back to relax. He dipped his hands in the water and splashed his face when he noticed something strange. On his left hand, a green mark bloomed across the palm. Lovino tried scrubbing it, but it didn't come off.

"What the hell?" He traced the strange design curiously. It was a spiral of knots, curling around itself and starting over, but already other lines were beginning to branch off from the original mark.

He left the mark alone, hoping it would go away if he ignored it, and stepped out of the pool. Lovino dried his body, feeling better than he had in weeks, and pulled on the clean clothes. He fingered the linen in awe. He hadn't received new clothes in a while and it was such a greater quality than his tattered clothes. He hadn't seen such quality since he and Feliciano left their acting troupe, along with all its carefully kept costumes.

"Damn," he murmured and picked up his clothes. There was a hallow clunk of wood falling from his trousers. Lovino suddenly remembered shoving his flute into his pants the morning before he left for the market. It was there more for his own entertainment than that of an audience. He picked it up and examined it carefully for any damage. Surprisingly, it had none, despite going through a ride through the air with him. Just to make sure it was all intact, he put it to his mouth and blew out a cheery tune. Lovino smiled to hear it sound the same. He tucked it away and took his clothes back to the bedroom.

Arthur was sitting on the bed, and looked up at him. "What was that noise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You made a strange noise." Arthur stared at him intently.

"Do you mean my flute?" He pulled the thin instrument from his pocket.

"Fascinating. Play it again." Arthur moved closer, eyes unmoving.

"Alright..." Arthur's excitement confused him and he inched away. Even so, Lovino put the flute to his lips and blew a short tune.

"Amazing." Arthur took flute from him and turned it over in his hands. "A flute, you called it? What was the other thing you were playing in the market?"

"A mandolin. Have you never seen one before? They're quite common."

"You could say, I haven't gotten out in a while. The instruments I use to know have changed." The blond handed back the flute. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He slipped the flute into his pocket and followed Arthur down another tunnel. Lovino could barely see, but the sounds of Arthur's footsteps guided him to a grand hall. The walls reflected brightly the light of a crystal chandelier, letting the tiny rainbows play across their damp surfaces. In the center of the room, a table stretched nearly from wall to wall. It was laden with foods of all kinds, from simple peasant dishes to exotic meals he'd never seen before.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" Arthur seated himself at the head of the table, his eyes never leaving Lovino.

"I've never seen so much food before," Lovino mumbled and took a seat next to Arthur.

"Have whatever you like. It's all for you."

He glanced at Arthur in surprise and looked back at the mounds of food. His stomach complained softly at his hesitation. "Just me? Why is there so much if it's just for one person?"

Arthur glanced at the food indifferently. "The table looked empty without it."

"I can't eat all this."

"Don't worry. It won't go to waste. Just eat as much as you like."

"This is crazy," he murmured, and placed things onto his plate. Lovino ate slowly, savoring every bite. He'd never eaten anything so delicious and rich.

"Is the food good?" asked Arthur once he finished.

"It is amazing. I wish my brother was here. He would love this." Lovino sat back, rubbing his stomach. He suddenly felt guilty. They were using every penny they earn to put food on the table and here he was with such excess in front of him. "That idiot loves to eat."

"Your brother?" Arthur watched him intensely.

"Yeah..." Lovino shifted uncomfortably. "His name is Feliciano. He's probably worried about me right now."

"Why would he be worried?"

"I disappeared without even a goodbye. He'll think something bad happened to me, although I guess he'd be right in this case."

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"I got kidnapped by a damn dragon. It doesn't get much worse than this. He could eat me, and I can't to a damn thing about it. I'm not some rich princess. No one is going to come save me." Lovino stood up and stretched. "I'll have to save myself if I want to get out of here and see my brother again."

"The dragon won't eat you," Arthur said slowly and rose from his seat.

"You can't guarantee that."

"Actually, I can. You have nothing to fear from the dragon, my treasure." Arthur reached out and tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes and Lovino realized he'd been avoiding them the entire time. Green eyes held him paralyzed until Arthur finally released him and turned away. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the rooms."

Blood rushed to his cheeks and Lovino blinked in surprise. The blond had just touched him like they hadn't known each other for less than a day, but it wasn't a warm, comforting touch. It was the caress of someone touching a piece of property, cold and unsympathetic. He felt previous fear grip him again, but not of the dragon. Arthur acted so apathetic, and yet he reassured Lovino of safety from the dragon, but the most surprising part was that he believed Arthur. Lovino shook his head furiously and hurried after the blond.

"How long are these tunnels?"

"They span deep into the earth. I have yet to explore all of them." Arthur fell into step beside him. "If you ever get lost, just call for me. I'll come. But you shouldn't get lost if you stay in the rooms I show you."

Green eyes slid over him, flashing a silent warning, and Lovino kept his eyes to the ground and nodded. When Arthur looked away again, Lovino took the opportunity to sneak glances at the strange man. Untamed hair fell across Arthur's face, shadowing his striking eyes and making them all the more piercing. His skin was pale, untouched by the sun and all its glory, and lean muscle shifted under colorless flesh. Arthur reminded Lovino of a snake and the way the reptile waited in the grass, yearning for some fool to step on him.

"What are you staring at?"

He looked up quickly. Big mistake. Lovino found himself pinned to the spot by intense green eyes, and his mouth refused to work properly. "Er, nothing."

Arthur frowned slightly and gestured to the entrance in front of them. "This is my library. Can you read?"

"Yes, no, barely." He glanced at the towering cases of books and took a step back. Lovino had never seen so many books in his life. The smell of dust and paper was overwhelming. "My brother is better at it than me," he muttered partially to himself. "I've never had much use for it."

"That's unfortunate." Arthur herded him inside. "I find books do a wonderful job of filling the space of a companion."

"I've never known a book to be that great." He let Arthur show him to a soft couch and sat. "But what do I know. Reading isn't exactly something I'm adept at."

"What have you read?"

"Uh..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've read mostly plays, actually. I use to help my brother run his lines for his parts."

"Parts?"

He shift under the intensity of Arthur's stare. "Yes, I use to travel with an acting troupe. Feliciano was an actor and I played with the musicians. A few months ago, Feliciano made us settle down and start selling pots."

"But you didn't want to," Arthur observed.

"No." He sighed. "I liked traveling and I like playing music."

The blond frowned. "I don't understand. If you didn't want to stop traveling, why did you?"

"It's what my idiot brother wanted. Feliciano hated having no place to call home. He wanted a place where he could make as many friends as he wanted without worrying about saying goodbye to them. And I just wanted to stay with my brother. We made alright money with the Troupe, and I tolerated most of the other musicians, but it doesn't mean anything if my brother's unhappy."

"You did something that made you unhappy just to make your brother happy. That seems like a stupid decision."

"I agree, but that's what happens when you love someone. You do stupid shit." He glared at a certain corner of a bookshelf. "But I wasn't planning on staying in Dragonglen forever. After Feliciano was settled and could support himself without me, I was going to go back to the Troupe. In fact, I was going to tell him last night about my plans to leave soon, but that damn dragon picked me up and here we are. All my hopes to rejoin the Troupe are gone."

"You don't need them anymore. You can still play music, without worrying about payment," Arthur said, as if that was better than having his freedom.

He laughed humorlessly. "Yes, because now payment is an inescapable prison with a dragon as the guard."

Arthur pouted and looked away.

"Don't take offense. You seem like a fine person, although strange, but I'm not meant to stay in one place too long."

"Have you tried?"

Lovino thought back. There hadn't been many times he'd stayed in a town longer than a few weeks, and that was before he even joined the Troupe. It started with just going from town to town in search of work, but not many wanted to take on a strange boy who showed up out of nowhere, and so Lovino moved on to the next town. Only when he received the news of his grandfather's death did he even make an attempt to stabilize his life. Feliciano was placed into his questionable care, and he found them jobs in the Troupe. "I've never had a reason to."

"You are strange for a human. I thought the goal of peasants was to stay in one place and find companionship with others," Arthur said with a cold smirk.

"You're one to talk. You live in a cave away from everyone," Lovino threw back, frowning at Arthur's haughty disposition.

Arthur chuckled. "I have my reasons for staying away from people, other than their usual foolishness. Will you play something again?"

"I might. What do you want played?" He glanced over at the blond.

Arthur rested his head back and stared at the cave ceiling. Something in his expression seemed exhausted, and terribly lonely. Lovino had known many people who wore that expression, old and young. It was a face well known among the Troupe, especially among the playwrights and musicians; the actors could at least hide it behind another face. Lovino could probably say he also had worn that expression many times before.

"Play something slow. I'm feeling calm at the moment."

He found Arthur's words odd, but pressed the flute to his lips without much hesitation. One remedy for loneliness that he often sought was with music. Lovino blew a note without any particular song in mind, and slowly, that note changed into another. The tones flowed from one to the other, blending seamlessly together into a familiar song. He'd often played it when the night was quiet and wind sang in a tuneless harmony.

When Lovino finally set the flute down, Arthur was asleep. He stood slowly and slunk out of the library.

Lovino hurried through the tunnels, carefully picking his way down into the main cave. He glanced around, checking for the dragon, and scurried between rocks. The entrance was within a stone throw when a terrible roar shook the ground. Lovino looked up fearfully and spotted the beast stomping towards him. He screamed and fell as claws scared the ground beside him. Lovino forced himself up and ran between the dragon's legs, narrowly avoiding its lashing tail.

"Arthur!" Lovino ran blindly, terrified of the beast, and dove behind a large rock. "Arthur!"

Lovino peeked around the rock and ran into the man. "The dragon—"

Arthur grabbed him roughly and slammed him against the rock. His eyes flashed angrily and teeth bare in an ugly snarl. "You tried to run away! You little bastard! Why!"

Fear kept him silent, along with the impact of his skull against the stone. He wondered if it would have been better to face the dragon than Arthur's anger. The encounter with the dragon frightened him so much, his body refused to stop trembling, and Arthur's fury just sent him deeper into terror.

"You're...scared." Arthur regarded him coldly, his eyes glowing with anger, but he didn't yell again. There was a calculating light in Arthur's eyes that made the hair on Lovino's arms raise.

He nodded.

After a moment of silence, Arthur pulled him into his arms. "I can't protect you from the dragon if you leave my side."

Lovino blinked, caught off guard by the comforting gesture after such violent anger. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner, dammit?"

"My apologies." Arthur chuckled and pulled back, brushing a hand against his cheek. "You're safe now, my treasure."

"Obviously, and I told you not to call me that." He leaned away, embarrassed by his own cowardliness. He was too frightened to pull away completely. His wrist tingled and itched. Lovino scratched roughly, trying to calm his thoughts.

"Come, I'll read you a story. That will make you feel better." Arthur led him back to the library, his hand rested firmly against Lovino's back, and they settled on the couch together. Arthur sat closer to him than before with a book in his lap.

The words were small and many of them Lovino didn't recognize, but Arthur began to read and they turned into magick. Lovino found himself enraptured by a tale of a generous dragon, which he found hard to believe, and a noble peasant.

Lovino yawned and glanced at his hand. The mark had spread, curling around his wrist in a series of intricate knots, tangled together and pulled apart as they spun across his skin. He pulled his sleeve over the mark. He was too tired to worry about it now. Arthur's voice continued to wrap around him and Lovino soon found it hard to keep his eyes open. Slowly, his eye lids slid shut and he leaned against Arthur's shoulder, fast asleep.


End file.
